


Every Artist Needs Her Muse

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty can be found anywhere.  For sculptor Rose Tyler, it was found in the form of a physics Professor with a gruff exterior and a heart of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Artist Needs Her Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vannadear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannadear/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely friend Vannadear!

As a sculptor, Rose Tyler made a study of faces. Most people found beauty in perfection. She found it in asymmetry. Beauty for her was a face that you could stare at for hours and get lost in its imperfections. In the office of her old art school; she flipped through the catalog of potential models for her sculpture. Her mentor and art professor, Sarah Jane Smith, always kept book of people, mostly university students that were always ready to be an artist's muse.

Looking over the pictures most of them were far too 'pretty', not at all what she was looking for. She wanted gorgeous, yet out of the ordinary and most of those men didn't volunteer to be models. No, most of the ones that volunteered fancied themselves an Adonis. The ones that she wanted tended to think that they wouldn't be good enough for an artist. But they were wrong. Everyone was beautiful.

Despondent, she flipped through several more lovely photos. When she got to the last page she found who she was looking for. The caption had him listed as Dr. John Smith.

This doctor's large ears and nose, the hard angles of his cheekbones and his mole wouldn't be mot peoples first choice for their sculpture. But he was beautiful to her. Everything about him was exquisite, from his blue eyes, lanky muscular body to his long fingered hands. He would be her masterpiece.

~oOo~

Rose was oddly nervous when she met Dr. Smith or Doctor as he liked to be called. He was a physics professor at one of the local Uni's. In his late 30's, he was a decade older than she was but she was immediately attracted to him. He was even more attractive in person and the photo hadn't done his piercing blue eyes justice.

"I don't normally do this modeling thing. My sister Sarah just kept harping on about it and I caved. She assured me that I'd be in good hands with you." He smiled at her. "Not sure I believe her. Not about your good hands but the whole making something people want to look at from me. This daft face isn't what people consider worthy of works of art."

Catching her tongue in her teeth, Rose grinned. "I think you are very handsome, any artists dream." Sarah Jane had told her that the Doctor was her brother when they had discussed Rose's project. Her former teacher and current friend had been thrilled at the choice of model.

He clasped his hands behind his back and studied her. Rose Tyler may not be a household name but he'd heard of her before and not just from Sarah Jane. Rose's mother was a socialite, always in the papers and her father was rich and powerful. Other women of her social stature were busy partying or dating around but not Rose. She stayed out of the papers, unless it was an interview promoting her dad's company. There was something intriguing about her and he wanted to get to know her.

"Alright, so what exactly will this entail?" he asked with a giant grin.

Rose squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. "It'll only be a couple of hours a few times a week for you, Doctor. I'll take some pictures, study the way that you move, have you come to my studio so we can figure out what pose I want you in. I promise you won't be sorry for saying yes."

There was no doubt in his mind that choosing to spend time with Rose Tyler was something that he would never regret.

~oOo~

"This isn't what I thought be an artist's model would be like," the Doctor panted as they finished their half marathon run a few days later. He had expected the photo shoot the other day, complete with wardrobe changes. Even the measurements she'd taken of different parts of his body for reference. What he hadn't expected was to be doing something that he enjoyed as part of the experience. Not that he hadn't enjoyed Rose's company. Because he had, almost too much.

"Why? Did you think that you'd be lying naked around my studio while I fed you grapes?" Rose teased.

His eyes widened. "Wait, you never said this was a nude!"

Laughing, she shook her head. "Calm down, Doctor. It's not a nude and yes, this is unusual but the running helps me to understand how your muscles move. Your gait, you mannerisms while in motion. I'm just a bit unconventional."

"And here I thought you just wanted to stare at my arse," he pouted.

With a leering look, Rose replied, "Well it is a very great arse."

"Yours isn't so bad either Ms. Tyler."

~oOo~

"Did you always want to be an artist?" he asked her one day, leaning back in the chair she had him sitting in.

"Since I was a kid, yeah." Turning she gave him a wistful smile. "I didn't get into sculpting until I was 16 or so. Just after I started art school, before then I was mostly into drawing and painting. It was Sarah Jane's class that ignited my passion actually. Now I do a little of both but sculpting is my first love."

He gave her a crooked grin. "I'd love to see some of your other work sometime."

"I'll bring by my portfolio one night," she answered with a smile. "I tend to draw at my flat. The lighting is better in my studio there. What about you? Did you always want to be a professor?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, wanted to be an astronaut, me. Always wanted to see the stars up close."

"Why didn't you?" She wanted to know more about him. She felt drawn to him and not just in a way that an artist was supposed to be drawn to a model.

He shrugged. "I pursued it for a while got close to being selected for a mission to the International Space Station. Got cut in the final round, starting teaching, life went in another direction I suppose."

"Well they are talking about private companies doing those paid trips to space." Tilting her head she studied the way his hands moved for a moment. "Maybe you can go on one of those one day. It may be the way you dreamed of but it's still a way to get there. "

"Would be nice to knock it off the old bucket list but those trips are expensive." He flexed his fingers in an exaggerated fashion. They had been doing this for a few weeks and he knew that when she was staring like that it was because she was looking at him as a professional. Not the way that he looked at her, as someone completely besotted.

Rose nodded and looked back at the clay. "I could buy you a ticket since you won't let me pay you for your time. Or we could go together, as friends..."

He knew that she was an heiress but she hated flaunting money. Mentally, she was kicking herself for even bringing it up at. In her experience there were three types of people that she met. Those who wanted her for her family's money, those who were uncomfortable with the money and then there were the people who didn't care. Most people fell into one of the first two categories and she had been burned by several of those types.

"Well," he replied finally. "That might be fun but only if you promise to go with me and if I pay my own way. I'd love to see the stars with you though."

"It's a date then," she agreed, a blush coloring her cheeks.

They soon fell in to a comfortable silence as Rose worked on her study model that she would base her life size sculpture on. The best part of this project was having John here and getting to stare at him as much as she wanted to. Because that's what she was supposed to be doing studying him. Every time she looked up at him, she couldn't help but notice that he was staring back at her. The intensity in his blue eyes made her shiver.

~oOo~

Her arm was wrapped through his as they strolled through the courtyard. Rose had joined him for lunch one afternoon. Both of them knew that their pretenses for seeing each other were deteriorating quickly and neither of them seemed to care. They enjoyed each other's company. There was nothing wrong with their friendship. The age difference between twenty-five and thirty-seven was nothing in this day and age. Still they hesitated to push things to the next level. Until they couldn't deny it anymore.

"Penny for them?" Rose asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Tilting his head slightly, he rested his cheek on the crown of her head. "I was just thinking, what are you going to do with a life-sized bronze sculpture of me if no one buys it from you. I suppose that you could always sell it to a haunted house. It would scare the children something awful."

Rose giggled. "Nah, I was thinking I'd just give it away to some farmer to use as a scarecrow. Just imagine, you'd be keeping the fields safe from all of those pesky birds."

"That's how you see me, Rose Tyler? As something that is just out in the open for birds to poo on." He sniffed indignantly. "At least at the haunted house I'd be protected from that."

"Oh you definitely deserve to be inside." Shifting, Rose took his hand and twined their fingers together. "On the infinitesimal chance that my creation isn't scooped up by a museum or a private collector, I would keep your likeness for myself. Maybe even put it my bedroom."

His fingers tightened around hers. "Why would you want to put that thing in there when you could have the original?"

Rose stopped in her tracks and he turned to face him, a sly grin on her face. "Wouldn't mind that but there is a slight problem."

"What's that?" he asked. His free hand moved to her hip and tugged her closer to him.

"The original has yet to make his intentions clear."

"I think it's time we changed that." Dropping his head, he brushed her lips with his.

~oOo~

Several of Rose's sketches were laid out on a clean table in the room in her flat that she used for drawing. The Doctor's eyes traced the lines of the figures depicted in every sketch. They were fantastic. Rose had an understanding for how the human body moved and the talent to capture them. His eyes landed on one of a mother and child. It looked so realistic, as if it were a photograph instead of a drawing. The love for her child shone from the woman's eyes was breathtaking.

"These are amazing, Rose," he whispered and he heard her let go of breath that she might not have realized she was holding. "Colour me impressed. Not that I haven't been since the day I met you." Turning he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers snaked around his neck. "You, my dear, are brilliant."

Her hands on the back of his neck pulled him down to her. Her teeth captured his bottom lip. He moaned against her mouth as his tongue plunged into mouth, trying to take control of the kiss Fingernails scratched his scalp and his hands tugged at the hem of her blouse. He needed her tonight, needed her every night. Already half hard, he ground his hips into hers. While he was distracted, she had started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're a minx, you are," he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Only because it's you," she purred. "Take me to bed? Please."

"Your wish is my command." With that, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style down the hall.

~oOo~

It had only been a few short months since they had met, since she had seen his picture in a book and been captivated. It had only been a few weeks since they had moved their relationship to the bedroom. Her days were spent working on her sculpture while his were spent at the university. But nights and weekends were for them. Most of the time he watched her work before spending the night spent wrapped in each other's arms. Occasionally, he was able to pull her away long enough to see a film or to take her to dinner.

Once or twice a photog had managed to snap a picture. The gossip rags were abuzz with rumors about the Vitex Heiress and her mysterious new, much older beau. For the first time in her life she truly didn't care what the papers were saying about her. Didn't care what her mother thought or how mad she got that Rose wouldn't answer her questions. She just never wanted their time together to end.

It may have been too soon to be entertaining thoughts of permanence but she could never imagine feeling this much for anyone else. She wanted to tell him, wanted to let him know how much he meant to her. Sheets twisted around their sweat-slicked skin. Should she do it now? Would it seem too cliché?

His fingers danced lightly across her abdomen, finally coming to rest just below her rib cage. "I love you, Rose," he whispered and it felt like her heart stopped. "I think I've been on love with you since the moment we met."

"Doctor," she murmured, rolling over onto her side to face him. One hand came up to caress his cheek. "I love you too."

Instantly, he had rolled her so she was pinned beneath him, his lips hovering over hers. "Fantastic," he breathed before proceeding to show her exactly how much he loved her.

~oOo~

It had been a long time since he had felt this nervous and even longer since he had agreed to meet the parents. Rose had assured him that the dinner part would be the best way to break the ice. There would be loads of people around so that her mother couldn't make a scene and Rose promised they could sneak away after dinner. What they hadn't expected was Pete Tyler corner the Doctor and frog marching him into the older man's private study for a drink.

"Scotch?" Pete asked holding out a glass to him.

"Ta," the Doctor replied, pulling his tie loose. He was a respected man in his field. Revered by both his students and his peers, a good man who made and honest living. There was no reason for him to be intimidated by anyone. Except that he was, slightly intimidated by this man because he was Rose's father. Pete Tyler was a man that the Doctor wanted to make a good impression on because he loved Rose. He wanted to build a life with that woman, fore better or worse. While he didn't need her parents blessing he didn't want to put any strain between Rose and her parents.

"So Dr. Smith, would it be cliché to ask you what your intentions are towards my daughter?" Pete leaned against his desk and sipped his own drink. "I mean that is the thing that fathers typically ask their daughter's boyfriends. And you'll answer that your intentions are honorable and that you don't intend to hurt her. Which, after what Rose has said about you and watching you tonight, I'm sure is true."

"Very true," the Doctor answered.

Pete nodded and the tension in the room eased slightly. "My Rose is very independent, headstrong some might say. She chooses her own path and I've always been supportive of that. Her mother…" The older man grimaced. "Well Jackie, thinks that she knows what's best but in the end only wants is for Rose to be happy. Even if she goes about it the wrong way sometimes. So I guess what I really want to know is, how do you see Rose fitting into your future?"

The Doctor gulped his drink down in one while contemplating his answer. "Well Pete, can I call you Pete?" He didn't wait for Pete to agree before plowing on. "I love Rose and I don't want her to change to fit my life. I've seen how talented she is, know how special she is. If she wanted to take off for a year and go to Katmandu to sculpt the indigenous population, I'd support that. Go with her if I could afford it. I'm not after her money. I may not be rich myself but don't want for anything, me.

"When I met her, I felt like I had found something I didn't know I was missing. She has a zest for life that is infectious and I would never want to stifle it. I just want to be a part of that, for as long as she'll let me." Leaning forward, his elbows propped on his knees, he waited for Pete's reaction.

After a minute filled with a heavy silence, the patriarch of the Tyler family stood up and walked across the room to the Doctor. "Good man." Pete clapped the Doctor on the back. "Now I know that you and Rose were going to sneak out early. So when you get back to the main hallway take a left. That will lead straight out to the veranda. I'll find Rose and make sure she meets you out there. I'll even run interference with Jackie just promise you'll come by for dinner next week and we'll call it even."

The Doctor stood up and was completely dumbfounded. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it," Pete replied opening the door. "Just don't hurt my girl."

~oOo~

Rose's heels clicked as she walked down the hall towards the university where the Doctor worked. These were his office hours for him so she knew that he would be here. Breezing past the student working the desk outside for the physics department offices, she walked straight inside shutting his door behind her.

Looking up at the sound of her entrance, he smiled. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"It's finished, 100% ready to be seen." Moving around his desk and she perched on the edge, legs crossed. "It is beautiful, if I do say so myself. So do you want to see it?" She ran her foot up the inside of his leg. "I could give you a private showing."

His hands grabbed her waist and he shifted her into his lap. "I would love a private showing and not just of the statue. Did you want me to meet you at your studio after work?" His lips found the pulse point on her neck and bit down lightly.

She moaned and tilted her head back to give him better access. This probably wasn't the best idea, she hadn't locked the door. His hand moved to her knee, just below the hem of he skirt. His fingers caressed the bare skin there but didn't dare to move any higher. "Yes," she breathed. "Meet me at the studio as soon as you can and bring dinner. I doubt that we'll want to go out. For now, I should go."

Pulling back from her neck, he sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I'll try and sneak out early. Chinese alright?"

"Sounds great, love." She kissed him softly on the lips and slid off his lap. "See you soon." She almost ran into one of his students on the other side of his door and she was glad that they had stopped things when they did. "Excuse me," she said politely as she scooted around the young man.

Behind her she heard John. "What can I do for you, Adam?"

"Is that... is that your girlfriend, sir?" the student stammered and Rose couldn't help but smirk.

~oOo~

The velvet box was burning a hole in his pocket. Why had he picked tonight of all nights for this?

"You're in a snit," Sarah Jane said, handing her brother a glass of champagne. "Go on spill. This is supposed to be Rose's big night. What's got you upset?"

The Doctor drained his glass in one. "Just look at her surrounded by all those… people." His eyes had been trained on her all night. She was in her element here, mingling with the crowd and hob knobbing with the society people and purveyors of art. In a pale gold gown with her hair twisted into a bun, she looked stunning. A fact that hadn't escaped the notice the pretty boys around the room, several of them had been trying to keep her attention solely focused on them. The Doctor didn't like it one bit.

"Are you jealous, John?" Sarah Jane laughed. He grumbled but refused to tell her that she was, in fact, correct. He was jealous. Oh he trusted Rose and didn't doubt that he would be the one she was going home with him tonight but still. He just didn't like the way those men were leering at her.

She nudged him with her arm. "So have you seen her masterpiece yet? Rose had been keeping it under tight wraps but she seems happy with how it turned out."

Breaking his eyes away from Rose, he turned to his sister. "Yeah, I saw it last week. Even though I still think she made a poor choice in her subject matter, she managed to do a fantastic job of capturing the life in it." A slow smile spread across his face. "Rose is so talented. She managed to take something that's not the least bit pretty and turn into a work of art. Sometimes I'm just in awe of her."

"You really do love her," Sarah Jane said happily. "I'm glad. She's good for you."

"Too good sometimes."

Just as Sarah Jane was about to respond, Rose came walking over. "There you two are." Her arm snaked around the Doctor waist. "It's almost time and I need you by my side. Both of you, come on."

The Doctor moved an arm around her waist as well, his hand landing low on her hip. Behind them Sarah Jane chuckled, "Utterly besotted, who would have thought." Looking over his shoulder, he fixed his sister with a look that told her to button it. The three of them then made their way across the room to curtained off section.

Sarah Jane stood directly in front of the curtain with Rose and the Doctor up front and to the side. "Welcome everyone. I hope you are all having a wonderful time and are enjoying the works of Ms. Rose Tyler, a talent young artist that I had the honor of meeting many years ago now. I've had the pleasure to watch her blossom as both an artist and a woman and I could not be more proud of who she has become. Tonight, you have already seen many of her smaller sculptors but now the time has come to reveal the highlight of tonight's gallery opening, a piece that even I haven't seen yet. I proudly present - _The Watcher_."

The curtain opened and Sarah Jane stepped aside and the sculpture was revealed. The likeness of the Doctor sat in a bronze chair. Leaning forward so that his elbows were on his knees, fingers steepled. He was looking forward, staring off into the distance, watching, and waiting. At first glance the Doctor appeared to be in a relaxed position but upon further evaluation it looked like he was coiled, ready to strike. Even through the bronze work you could feel the tension in his shoulders, the intensity in his focus. The clothing looked as if she had dipped the fabric in metal rather than recreate it. The piece almost breathed with life. The crowed was undeniably impressed.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "I'm so glad that I met you."

"Me too." Leaning in, he kissed her. "Marry me?" he whispered against her lips.

Her breath hitched "Are you serious?"

While the crowd was scrutinizing the statue, the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond solitaire ring. "I never knew I was missing something in my life until I met you and now that I have you I never want to let you go."

She grinned catching her tongue between her teeth. "Guess I can't convince you to get down on one knee, can I?"

"Not so much, no." Smiling back, he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. "It's not really my style." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle, just above the ring. "Is that a yes then?"

"Most definitely," she replied, kissing him once more.

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. They spun around in circle, before he set her down. "How long before we can sneak out of here?"

Rose stole a quick glance at Sarah Jane. Her friend and future sister-in-law was beaming. She mouthed the word 'go' and Rose nodded. Taking the Doctor's hand, Rose said one word, just one single word. "Run."

And they did.


End file.
